custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Powers of the Past
powers of the past is a story written by lastlegfostudios chronicling the events wich happened before war of exitium leading up to an event wich will be in episode 4 it is also the tale of his new self moc toa zendrex 2500 years ago ''' Zendrex darted aside as a hurtling knife buried itself in the wall behind him. Although he was just a matoran the makuta seemed to have a lot of interest in him. He dove to his left as another hail of knifes flew past him. Glancing to his left he saw his friends firon, lelia and trex, these four matoran had been through a lot recently, zyglak, makuta even a few visorak. Zendrex couldn’t see why, after all he and his friends where just matoran. He could not see anything special about them after all the only remotely interesting thing about them was their villages. Firon a ta-matoran, lelia a matoran of lightning, trex was a onu-matoran and Zen himself was a le-matoran. Nothing very special or at least that’s what he thought. He searched the area for a weapon or something he could use. Glancing behind him he saw more zyglak hurtling after him. Thinking fast he jumped down into a cave hoping to be avoid the horde. Glancing to his left he saw lelia jump down as well. Soon after trex and firon joined them. “alright” Zen said “lets get moving”. They had been walking for days with no sign of civilisation. luckily no sign of the zyglak either, however Zendrex new better then to let his guard down. As he walked lelia caught up to him, “so, how much longer till we reach kaira nui?” “no idea” Zen replied “however it shouldn’t be too long now” “good I’m tired of all this running” “as am I but we cant stop not like we are toa, we cant fight them” With that they heard a sound coming from a cavern up ahead. Zen signalled everyone to be silent. Slowly drawing his dagger Zen crept forward. Watching the shadows he saw some kind of snake but before he could react, it pounced. Knocking the le-matoran unconscious. Sometimes people do things they never expected today it was Zendrex and what he did was live. As he woke up he noticed that he was not bound or anything, neither were his friends who must have been captured too. Then he noticed something else, well actually quite a few things else. One was he and his friends had all become bigger, taller, more powerful and there was only one explanation for that. They had become Toa! He sat bolt upright with the shock. Questions started springing into his mind, how did he become a toa? How did he get here? Where was here? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy clawed feet walking towards them. He sprang to his feet as his friends ran up to join him. All eyes where on the door. Zendrex tensed as the footsteps grew louder, closer and that was when he heard it, that’s when he heard the scream. Spinning around he saw a dark makuta holding lelia by the neck. He was struck with a sense of dread, this was makuta Nektron. The makuta of his home island, voska nui. The makuta was renowned for using the bones of his enemies to construct his armour. Bravely Zendrex stepped forward. “LET HER GO!” Zen shouted “So brave, well little toa I have a deal for you.” The makuta replied Zen thought about this, he couldn’t leave lelia to die so he really didn’t have any choice. “what is this deal?” Zen asked “well little weakling I need a toa for my little um, experiment so if you have anyone else you are willing to give I shall spare this toa.” This was hard he new he could not risk any of his other friends leaving only one option. “alright makuta I will give myself to this experiment however you must let my friends go free” “Zen don’t do it” lelia pleaded “too late female but I respect his request I shall let the rest of you go free” Nektron croaked. Zen looked at his friends one last time before they were teleported away. '''2000 years ago “Alright toa” Makuta Nektron spoke “are you ready?” “I wish I wasn’t now tell me makuta what is this experiment?” Zendrex replied coldly “Well little toa you don’t really need to know” Nektron answered “Why?” “Well toa” Nektron started with a cruel grin “its more fun this way” he said right before shoving the toa into a vat of liquid antidermis. The liquid bubbled and thrashed against the sides of its protosteel vat. Nektron stared at the vat of antidermis if he was correct he would mutate this weak toa into a more powerful makuta like warrior then the antidermis would corrupt and infect him so he would be under the makuta’s control. For the first part he was correct, however the second part was not as accurate, for the first thing Zendrex did when he got out the vat was shoot acid at the makuta. Nektron dove aside just in time to avoid that powerful liquid. He glanced back at the toa seeing the pure hatred and anger in his eyes. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Nektron shouted “I AM YOUR MASTER! OBEY ME!” “master? *chuckles* do you really think I would obey YOU!?” Zendrex spoke calmly “But…but I created you I improved you!” “improved no you ruined me and as for created this is one creation you’ve made very VERY ANGRY!” the toa raged unleashing a nova blast of his newfound powers. 1000 years ago ''' Life never made sense. It was always defying its own rules. Today it did just that because today Zendrex woke up, alive and well. Surveying his surroundings he recognised it as one of the prison cells on destral. Outside there were a few visorak two rahkshi and a female makuta. He thought back to that last one. A Female makuta? He had never seen one before nor had he seen a being this beautiful. Wait, what was he thinking, beautiful? This was a makuta his worst enemy! However he could not convince himself. “You’re awake” Zendrex looked in the direction of the voice and found that the makuta was addressing him “Um yes so it seems” he replied “do you mind telling me what happened?” “Not at all Zendrex” she replied Zen picked up on this noticing she was the first makuta to call him Zendrex not ‘toa’ “Anyway about one thousand years ago you were infected by that fool Nektron” she began “once you came out of his test you were enraged so enraged that you unleashed a anti-nova blast on him” “Anti-nova blast?” Zendrex repeated in confusion “Ah yes I forgot the test ended up making you a toa-makuta, giving you all the abilities of a makuta minus the shadow ones” she replied “Oh so I’m like part makuta?” “Yes” the makuta replied “So how did I end up here?” “Well after your nova blast Nektron who unfortunately survived put it forward to kill you but the other makuta disagreed and had you put here” This information swirled in Zendrex’s head it was so much to take in “Two more questions” Zen asked “As you wish Zendrex” “Ok first of you can call me Zen” “Alright…Zen” the makuta replied with a smile “First what is your name?” “Well my name is Intez” she replied “Ok then Intez I noticed you don’t seem to like the makuta” “Well it’s because they are in my eyes evil cruel destructive beings I feel the toa are far better” “Interesting well um talk to you tomorrow?” Zen was feeling very close to this Intez “Of course” Intez replied smiling. '''One week ago The sound of metal against metal filled the halls of the destral training room as Intez trained her friend Zendrex. This particular battle had lasted hours for they were too equally matched. Over the past 1000 years the two had become extremely close, closer than ordinary friends. And after a long time of work Intez had managed to convince the makuta that Zendrex should be trained for the brotherhood’s army even though they both new he wouldn’t really help the B.o.M it was nice to get out the cell. The two had been through a lot together and shared a close moment under the moon. Over the past few weeks they had been hatching a plan for escape it was a long shot but worth a try however Zen needed a bit more training first. Zen had been training for about 10 years now and was almost ready. Along this time he had also learnt his mask power it was a combo of the masks of stealth and intangibility, he called it the kanohi “ghost” to fit its abilities, a very interesting mask however he was forced to always wear a metal band stopping him from using his powers. Now he was soaring through the training room battling his friend in aerial combat. At that point the bell sounded of signalling the end of this session. “Aw I was just getting warmed up” Intez joked “If I had a bit longer I would’ve won” smiled Zen the two walked back to his cell. It pained Intez to put him there and separate them but she new she had to or else she might lose him and she would not be able to live through that. On the way back to the cell they noticed a hole in the ceiling allowing the moonlight to shine upon them. At that moment they looked into each others eyes and they knew it was destiny to meet each other they knew that they were destined to be together. And under the light of the moon they kissed. Today An explosion rippled through the halls of destral knocking trophies of the wall’s. Zendrex knew he had to act now, activating his power of acid he melted the band keeping his powers locked. It was excruciatingly painful to use any of his abilities but it was his only chance. Luckily the guard had forgot to recharge it today so it was less painful then normally it would have been. Activating his kanohi ‘ghost’ he passed through the bars of his cell and set of to the eastern exit. Meanwhile Intez was disabling the alarm security system so that she and Zen could escape. “Why isn’t anything ever easy” she muttered smashing the control panel effectively disabling the security system. With that she ran out that door towards the eastern exit. The two met up near the exit. Glancing down the hall way they saw a few rahkshi guarding the exit. Together they hurled streams of shadow and acid at the rahkshi effectively destroying them. “ok how do we open the door?” Zendrex asked “im not sure there must be a switch or something!” Intez replied At that moment the door started to open. The two readied themselves for when the door opened they saw a jaw dropping sight. Rahkshi, visorak, shadow matoran everything the makuta could muster were fighting a group of about 20 toa and 10 matoran, what’s more the toa and matoran were winning! “alright” Zendrex said cracking his knuckles “lets do this” with that he and Intez leaped into the air to join the fight. Category:Stories Category:User:Toacervax